Not Again
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Trilogy part 3/3
1. Chapter 1

__**Hannah and Lucas- 29 months**__

****__**  
>Jai- 15 months<strong>__

* * *

><p><em><em>Happy Harbor<br>May 18, 2015  
>13:18 p.m.<em>_

M'gann and Artemis walked through the mall. Hannah, Lucas, and Jai were with them. Artemis couldn't believe her and Wally were still together! M'gann and Conner had gotten married about four months ago.

"Do you think you and Conner will have anymore kids?" Artemis asked, handing Jai a pacifier.

"We've talked about it. And we decided that, yes, we want more kids in the future. But not for another few years." M'gann said, pitting back the belt Hannah snatched.

"Mama!" Hannah groaned, pouting. Lucas laughed from his seat in the twin stroller. Hannah turned around and glared at her brother.

Wally and Robin had dubbed this "The Superboy Glare".

"Ma! Hungy!" Jai cried, taking his pacifier out of his mouth. "Let's go to the food court." Artemis suggested.

The girls parked the strollers by a table. Artemis sat Jai in her lap, took out a can of baby food, a spoon and a bib, then fed him the peaches.

"Hey Meg? What would you do if you got pregnant again?" Artemis asked. "Artemis- what's wrong? Are you-! Are you pregnant?" M'gann gasped, as Hannah and Lucas ate some crackers.

Artemis frowned. "I might be. Do you think you could take a test with me? Just to be safe?" Artemis asked.

"Um yeah. The pharmacy upstairs sells pregnancy tests, I seen some a few months ago when I went to buy condoms with Conner." M'gann said.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<br>May 18, 2015  
>14:22 p.m.<em>

"Umm... What are you two doing?" Conner asked, as Artemis and M'gann sat at the kitchen island.

"Taking a pregnancy test." they said in unison.

Conner's eyes went wide, gulping. "Relax Conner, Artemis asked me to take one with her." M'gann explained. Hannah and Lucas were playing with Jai on the floor, while 'Blues Clues' was playing on the tv.

"So what's it say?" Conner asked, picking up Lucas, who ran up to his father, silently begging to be held. He set the two year old on his hip.

M'gann's and Artemis's eyes went wide. "Oh no!" Artemis gasped. M'gann couldn't say anything. Her mouth just opened and closed like a fish.

"Are you two...? Pregnant?" Conner asked. M'gann nodded slowly. Conner walked over and took the test from his wife's clutches.

The pregnancy test showed him two pink lines, clear as day.

"Your's say the same?" He asked, turning to Artemis. She nodded. "I'm going to leave so I can go tell Wally about it." She said.

"C'mon Jai, time to go home and see Daddy." Artemis said, picking up her son and grabbing the diaper bag.

"Bye Hannah! Bye Lucas!" Jai yelled, as Artemis left through the Zeta Tubes.

Conner sat Lucas down, muttering for him to play with his sister. Conner walked over to his wife, sitting down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We are so screwed. The only good thing is that we are married this time around." M'gann sighed. "Where did we go wrong? We've used condoms everytime." She muttered.

"Dunno. They're only 97% effective. When they're down for their nap, we'll go to the infermary and see how many there are in you. Hopefully it'll just be one." Conner said.

"We couldn't handle a second set of twins. Emotionally or finically." M'gann groaned. "Do you think we should move? We've got enough money for our funds from the League to afford a decent sized home." Conner suggested.

"We'll see." M'gann sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Central City<br>May 18, 2015  
>18:15 p.m.<em>

Since Wally worked late, Artemis had to wait for him on the couch. She wasn't telling him in a text. Not this time around.

Jai was asleep in his crib. Luckily his room was big enough to where they could put a second crib in there with him, as long as they rearranged a few things.

Wally came home, collapsing on the couch next to his favorite blonde archer. "So how's Jai? He asleep?" Wally asked, glancing up at her.

"Wally I'm pregnant again."

Wally just stared, blinking at her. "Shit." he cursed. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing we still have all of Jai's old clothes and blankets. Only things we need is diapers, a new carseat, a new crib, and a few more random things." Wally said.

"Unless we have a girl. Then we'll need clothes. Oh- and M'gann's pregnant too." Artemis said. "Seriously!" He asked. Artemis nodded.

"So who do we tell first?" Wally asked. "Let's go to Doctor Shardon, to confirm the pregnancy. I don't want to tell my mom just to have it be a false positive." Artemis said.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<br>May 19, 2015  
>08:03 a.m.<em>

Conner turned on the ultra sound machine, just the same as he did just a few weeks short of three years ago.

"Good news. Only one baby this time." Conner said. "Oh thank God!" She gasped. "That right there is baby number 3." Conner said.

"Yup. Uncle J'onn is going to disown me. Just like my parents did." M'gann said, a frown on her face.

"At least we're married this time."

The two of them got up, and left the infermary to go to the Cave's Library. They got online and started looking for a home.

"We need atleast a three bedroom, under $50,000." Conner muttered. Suddenly, they could hear Lucas and Hannah wanting out of their cribs.

"We'll look later." M'gann said, as they left the library.

* * *

><p><em>Central City<br>May 21, 2015  
>11:17 a.m.<em>

"You are about, four weeks pregnant. There's your baby, the placenta. And that little thing right there that's blinking, is the heart beat." Doctor Shardon told Artemis.

Wally sat in the chair, Jai asleep in his arms. "How's he doing?" Shardon asked, turning to look at Jai. "He's barely one." Wally sighed.

"We'll make it work." Artemis told him, softly.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<br>May 21, 2015  
>13:52 p.m.<em>

J'onn and Clark just blinked, staring at their protégés. They were at a loss for words, unable to respond to the news of a third hybrid.

"Say something please." M'gann said quietly to her Uncle.

"Please tell me you at least used a condom?" Clark asked. The two nodded. J'onn stayed silent. "He's taking it better then last time." Conner muttered, glancing at J'onn.

"Well, at least you two are married. C'mon J'onn." Clark said, helping his Martian friend out of the Mount.

"I'll tell Dinah to give you an ultra sound and more in the future." He added.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Harbor<br>May 23, 2015  
>10:42 a.m.<em>

"Dinah said I'm due on January 29." M'gann sighed. Her and Artemis were taking a walk through downtown Happy Harbor. Conner was watching the twins, and Wally's Aunt Iris was watching Jai.

"My Doctor said I'm due February 3. Watch me give birth on Jai's second birthday." Artemis scoffed, sighing. "Hey! We're less then a week apart!" M'gann smiled.

"If you and Wally have a girl and Conner and I have a boy, you can have Hannah's old clothes." M'gann said. Artemis smiled.

"Thanks. Luckily all me and Wally need are blankets, diapers and wipes, a new crib and car seat, and some other stuff." Artemis said.

"That's good. I can't believe we're gonna be pregnant together!" M'gann gushed, throwing her arms around Artemis.

Artemis happily hugged her Martian sister back, ecstatic that she wasn't in her second pregnancy alone.

**(This... Is now a trilogy. Dun! Dun! Dun! :D In this story, M'gann and Conner are 19 or 20. Wally and Artemis are 18 or 19. And the kiddies ages were mentioned up top. :)****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Gotham City_  
><em>May 29, 2015<em>  
><em>17:38 p.m.<em>

Paula sighed, looking at her daughter. "I was hoping Jai would be a little older before he got a little brother or sister." she said.

"Believe me, so did I." Artemis answered truthfully.

"How's Wally handling it?" Paula asked. "Surprisingly well. We are obviously keeping it. I'm not going to keep one baby just to abort my next one." Artemis told her mother.

"I wish I could help out financially." Paula said. Artemis gave her mother a soft, reasurring smile. "Emotional support is just as good. If not, better." She said, still smiling.

Although deep down, she wasn't sure if her and Wally could handle a second child.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>May 30, 2015<em>  
><em>09:37 a.m.<em>

"Daddy? Mama? Is everything okay?" Hannah asked. "Why is Mommy sad? Are you two no longer married?" Lucas asked.

"Oh sweetie! No. It's not that." M'gann told her children. "Your Mom's having a baby." Conner said.

"Does that mean her tummy's gonna get big like Aunt Artemis's did before she had and Uncle Wally had Jai?" Lucas questioned. M'gann and Conner nodded.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? And when's it coming? What's it look like?" Hannah interrogated her parents.

"We don't know what it is, it'll be here in January, maybe February. And right now, it looks kind of funny looking." Conner said. M'gann went to get the ultra sound photo and showed it to the twins.

"It looks weird." Hannah said, crinkling her nose. "Will we still share a room?" Lucas asked.

The twins loved sharing a room together. Conner and M'gann tried to separate them a few months ago, only to have them freak out!

"You two will still share a room. The baby will get it's own room." Conner said. "And there's a chance we'll move out of the cave." Their Mother added.

"Cool." they said.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>June 2, 2015<em>  
><em>10:18 a.m.<em>

"I can't believe you got Artemis pregnant. Again." Robin said. Him, Wally, Kaldur, and Roy were going to a local teams baseball game.

Wally was happy that Iris cancelled on baby-sitting Jai. He got to take him with them. "Same." Wally said, pushing Jai's stroller.

Jai looked adorable.

His bright blonde hair was curled under his ears, bangs almost completely covering his bright green eyes. He wore a blue baseball jersey, jeans, black converse and a little white baseball cap.

"Can you and Artemis's home fit another person?" Kaldur asked. "Eh, Arty thinks we can manage the first year. But once they're in school, we'll need a new place." Wally said.

"So she's due in Febraury again?" Roy asked. Wally nodded. "That's nice. Are you two gonna have this one be a surprise like Jai?" Robin asked.

"We might find out the gender. But I have no idea. Depends on if Arty wants to know the gender." Wally shrugged.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?... Hey Arty... S-sorry! Hey, the guys wanna know if you wanna know the gender of baby number 2 or not?... Okay- okay!... I'm sorry! Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm the messenger!... Oh! Awe Artemis don't cry! I'm sorry!... I gotta go. Jai's fine... I love you too." Wally hung up, looking distraught.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked.

"The baby's gonna be a surprise. Then Arty yelled at me. And when I tried to defend myself, she cried. I made my pregnant girlfriend, the Mother of my children, cry." Wally said glumly.

"Bad Dada!" Jai said. "Yup. Bad Dada." Wally sighed.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>June 2, 2015<em>  
><em>22:03 p.m.<em>

M'gann was exhausted. Her pregnancy was already taking it's effect on her, and her and Conner's "Super-Twins" weren't making things easier on their mother.

Thankfully M'gann didn't have to worry about missions; she quit the team. It was right before the twins second birthdays. She didn't want her and Coner to leave and neither of them to come back.

She wanted them to be guaranteed that they'd be raised by atleast one parent.

As she climbed into bed, she and Conner were almost completely asleep. Until Lucas opened the door.

"Lucas...? What are you doing? You were supposed to be asleep hours ago." Conner sighed, as Lucas climbed into their bed, sitting cross legged between his parents.

"Is the baby gonna look like me or Hannah?" He asked curiously.

"Dunno. For all we know, it could look like your mom. We won't know till it comes." Conner said. "Where will the baby sleep?" He asked. "In here when it's tiny." M'gann said. Lucas nodded, understanding.

"Night Momma. Night Daddy." He said, leaving to go back to his own room.

* * *

><em>Star City<em>  
><em>June 4, 2015<em>  
><em>11:18 a.m.<em>

"Hi Uncle Wally! Hi Aunt Awtemis! Hi Jai!" A four year old Lian gushed, as her father opened the door.

"You four are going to hang out here while I go have lunch with Grandma." Artemis told her son and niece. "Okay! Tell Grandma I love her!" Lian grinned happily.

"Bye Arty!" "Bye Mama!" Wally and Jai yelled, waving goodbye.

* * *

><em>Gotham City<em>  
><em>June 4, 2015<em>  
><em>12:54 p.m.<em>

"So how's the pregnancy doing?" Paula asked, as they ate at the Italian restaurant. "Good. Besides the heart burn, it's the same as with Jai." Artemis said.

"That's good. My pregnancy with you was... Rough. Horrible morning sickness, painful heart burn. I'll save you the gory details. I just hope your pregnancy isn't half as bad!" Paula said, chuckling softly.

"I want you to move to Central. To a nursing home." Artemis said. "No! I'm not going to a home!" Paula hissed.

"Mom please! Hear me out! Now this one is one of the best 5 in the country! It's like number 3 in the Top 5. It's in a safer neighborhood then Gotham. I live four states away! That's like a 13 hour drive! Four if I use Zeta Tubes. This is a 23 minute drive away." Artemis said softly.

"You get to see me more often, you can see Jai and this baby more. Hell! You can get to see Lian more often because she and Roy only live an hour from me and Wally! So please, at least consider it." Artemis begged.

"Alright. I will think about it." Paula said, patting her youngest daughter's hands.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>June 4, 2015<em>  
><em>13:07 p.m.<em>

Wally was frantic! He and Roy had taken Jai and Lian to the Cave to play with Hannah and Lucas. Everything was going great, until Jai took off like a bullet.

Where in God's name did his 17 month old son get SUPER SPEED!

So for the past twenty minutes, Wally had been crazily trying to catch "Kid Flash Jr." as Roy and Conner were now calling Jai. He need to catch him berfore Artemis got there!

"Wally? Where's Jai?" Artemis asked, entering the Cave through the Zeta Tubes.

Too late.

"Well Beautiful, about that..." Wally trailed off nervously, as Artemis eyes went wide, then narrowed angrily.

"Wallace Rudolph West. Where. Is. Our. Son!" She growled, fists clenched and teeth bared.

Suddenly they heard a small Zoom! Then Jai politely going "Hi Mommy!" Artemis looked at her son, then back at his father.

"No. Tell me he doesn't!" She begged. Wally frowned. "I'm sorry. He does. I don't know how but he does." He sighed. Artemis groaned softly.

"Baby!" Jai cried, pointing to the small bump that was nestled on Artemis's stomach.

His parents smiled, and Wally scooped him up. "Yep kiddo- baby." He said, as they left to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mount Justice  
>June 16, 2015<br>11:47 a.m._

M'gann couldn't believe she was only eight weeks along. This pregnancy was going to go by slow. Her and Conner had decided to have this baby be a surprise, which meant it was going to seem even longer!

"Mommy? When's the baby coming?" Hannah asked, as her and Lucas munched on some chicken nuggets and French fries.

"In January." M'gann said simply.

"What month is it now?" Lucas questioned. "June." M'gann answered. "So how much longer?" They groaned. "About six months." M'gann said.

Luckily "20 Questions" ended when Conner entered the kitchen. "Hi Daddy!" Hannah said, as Lucas waved.

"Hey." He said, kissing M'gann fully on the lips. M'gann happily kissed him back.

"Eww!" The twins gagged.

__

* * *

><em>Central City<br>June 20, 2015  
>07:18 a.m.<em>

__Jai wasn't sleeping in his crib. He down right refused. So for the past three nights, he'd been sleeping with Wally and Artemis in their bed. Whether they wanted him to or not.

"You need to set the ground rules for him. It'll only get worst when the baby comes." Paula told Artemis when she mentioned Jai's sleeping habits.

"Me and Wally have tried. He stays awake until we go to bed, then climbs out o his crib and into our bed. And by the time he's there, we're too exhausted." Artemis said.

Paula sighed. "You are his mother." she said. "And I have decided to move to that home. But if I don't like it I'm out!" Paula said.

__

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<br>July 8, 2015  
>13:40 p.m.<em>

__Conner and M'gann were currently shopping for twin beds for Hannah and Lucas. They'd be three when the new baby came, and they'd use one of their old cribs for the new baby.

"How hard is it to find two matching twin beds?" M'gann groaned. "We could get them a bunk bed. Make more room in there to play." Conner suggested.

"No they're too small. Maybe when they're seven or eight. Besides we have the living room for them to play in." M'gann said.

They finally decided on two dark brown twin beds and two mattresses.

After the twins turned three, they set the beds up, then take them to buy sheets and blankets for their beds.

__

* * *

><em>Star City<br>July 13, 2015  
>10:27 a.m.<em>

__Dinah and Ollie lived it when they got to watch Jai and Lian for the weekend. They were (besides Hannah and Lucas) the closest things they had to Grandkids.

Even if Ollie didn't think he was old enough to be considered "Pop-Pop".

"So what do you want to do first?" Dinah asked, once Jai and Lian had their bags put into the spare room.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Lian asked. "Daddy got me a camera." She said proudly. "Sure. Just let me leave a note for Pop-Pop." Dinah smiled.

They came back several hours later with burgers for dinner. "So you three have fun?" Ollie asked, scooping up Lian.

Even though her mother was an assassin for the Shadows, Ollie loved her so much. She was stubborn, just like Roy was in the beginning.

And middle.

And right now.

"Yes! I got pictures of all the animals! Wanna see Pop-Pop?" Lian asked. "After dinner." he said.

__

* * *

><em>Central City<br>July 21, 2015  
>12:18 p.m.<em>

__Wally and Artemis had bought a crib, crib mattress, car seat, and several newborn sized diapers for the new baby.

Luckily they still had the girl stuff during Artemis's pregnancy with Jai. So all they had to buy where crib bedding, diapers, and wipes.

Now all they had to do was wait.

"What if this baby has super speed?" Artemis asked on the way home. Wally sighed. "We handle it the same as with Jai. One step at a time." He replied.

"If it's a girl she's gonna be an archer." Artemis informed him. Wally laughed.

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you. If I get you pregnant a third time before that kid is five, I'll get snipped." He told her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped softly.

"You would seriously get a vasectomy?" She asked. Wally nodded. "Three kids in six years? You'd neuter me yourself." He chuckled.

He could see Jai sleeping soundly in his car seat.

"I want atleast one girl. I don't care how many boys. I want a daughter. So get neutered after we have a daughter." Artemis told him, as he parked the car.

Artemis scooped Jai up, his head falling onto her shoulder. His hands instantly gripped her shirt. Wally grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Betcha never thought you'd be carrrying a diaper bag at 18 huh Wally?" Artemis joked with him. "Haha Arty-Farty." He drawled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mount Justice  
>August 27, 2015<br>12:47 p.m._

"There's the baby. It's gotten bigger. Are you sure you want it to be a surprise?" Dinah asked, as she updated M'gann and Conner on their third unborn child.

M'gann nodded. "We've still got all of Hannah and Lucas's old clothes and baby things. Besides, Artemis said it was kinda fun not knowing Jai's gender until he was born." She explained.

"Well your due date is still January 29. And your baby looks healthy." Dinah announced.

__

* * *

><em>Central City<br>September 3, 2015  
>19:44 p.m.<br>_  
>Something happened. Something bad. Something devastating. Something so traumatic no one in the entire Justice League could ever see it coming.<p><em>Lian was dead.<em>

She was killed during Prometheus's attack on Star City. She was discovered by none other then Black Canary and Green Arrow.

She was only four.

Everyone was in a state of mourning. Especially the archers and their family.

Artemis was so depressed, she wouldn't even get out of bed. Dinah just ran. Ran away. As fast as she could. No one knew where she was. Or even if she'd ever come back.

Oliver was so angry, so outraged, he went on a murderous rampage, hunting down Prometheus.

Paula couldn't stop crying, for she'd already lost her daughter Jade, now her beautiful Granddaughter Lian.

And Roy had gone back to heroin.

"She was only four!" Artemis sobbed, as she held Jai tightly in her arms. All Wally could do was hold her and Jai, as his family cried in his arms.

__

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<br>September 12, 2015  
>09:18 a.m.<em>

__Lucas and Hannah were so scared that Prometheus would kill them, like he did Lian, that they'd spent the past week sleeping in the same bed as Conner and M'gann.

Even though Oliver killed Prometheus with an arrow to the head four days ago.

Lian was only 17 months older then them, so their parents weren't all that surprised when Lucas said he was scared.

Hannah was another story.

Hannah was fearless. She laughed when Batman glared at her, and asked how can a grown man wearing underwear on the outside of his pants be scary!

Her favorite movie was Dawn of the Dead! So why did a dead villain terrify her so badly?

No one knew.

"Wolf. Come here." Conner said, as he walked around the woods near the mountain. "I'm no longer your concern. My children are. You keep them safe. Okay boy?" Conner said.

Wolf let out a low growl.

"So you'll sleep in their room from now on." He said. Wolf snorted, nudging the side of his head against Conner's thigh. "Good boy." Conner said, scratching the back of Wolf's neck.

__

* * *

><em>Central City<br>September 15, 2015  
>11:57 a.m.<em>

__Artemis and Wally were all ready for their new baby. All they had to do know was wait.

But of course Jai didn't wanna wait for his new baby brother or sister. Everyday he'd poke Artemis's stomach, yell "Baby!" and then run off.

The Terrible Twos had arrived early.

Of course Artemis and Wally down right refused to spank him.

Growing up Artemis would cringe inside everytime her dad would look at her with any sign of anger on his face.

And for Wally, spankings were painful and came often, and he wasn't afraid to admit that his dad was a scary ass drunk. Of course Mr. West was sober now, but still, Wally feared the first nine or ten years of his childhood.

Neither would give Jai or his baby siblings that kind of life growing up.

So instead they settled for time outs and taking something of his away. So far, it seemed to be working.

"He's getting restless." Artemis sighed, as she changed Jai's diaper. Wally nodded, giving her a clean diaper.

"How'd your parents handle you when you became a speedster?" Artemis asked.

"They didn't. Uncle Barry had me stay with until I could control it. They didn't deal with speedster me until I was able to control it myself." Wally said, as Artemis sat Jai down, who took off into the living room.

__

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<br>October 3, 2015  
>10:21 a.m.<em>

__M'gann was now 23 weeks pregnant. And according to the measurements, she's the same size as she was when she was 16 weeks with the twins. Artemis was currently 22 weeks, and bigger then what she was with Jai at 30 weeks.

Of course the strain of their toddlers and their pregnancies were taking it's toll on the both of them. Luckily theirkids were sleeping in their own beds now, so that made it slightly easier.

Wolf was also now sleeping with Hannah and Lucas. His favorite spot was to be tucked under Hannah's crib, so he could see everything and be seen by no one.

He also scared the hell out of J'onn when he got Lucas and Hannah up from their afternoon nap.

"Everything hurts. And if it doesn't hurt, it itches." M'gann whined, falling back onto the couch. Artemis collapsed down beside her, as the kids watched tv.

"Tell me about it. My body pillows not even working anymore!" Artemis cried. "Conner stole mine!" The Martian yelped, scoffing.

"Momma? How old are you?" Hannah asked, catching her mother off guard. "I'll be 21 in March." M'gann told her, knowing deep down her daughter wouldn't remember what she said in ten minutes.

"So you and Commer have any names picked out?" Artemis asked. "Violet for a girl. Jacob for a boy." M'gann said. "I like Violet. It's pretty. But why Jake?" Artemis wondered.

"Only other boy name we liked we'd already used." M'gann informed the expecting blonde archer. Artemis nodded, understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

_Central City_  
><em>October 11, 2015<em>  
><em>17:03 p.m.<em>

When Wally came home from work, he saw the last thing he'd ever thought he'd see in his life.

Artemis with short hair.

It actually wasn't all that short. Instead of going to her waist, it was about two inches passed her shoulders. But still, it was short.

"Whoa." Wally said, gaping.

"I figured since, you know, baby number two is coming, might as well get a hair cut. Luckily I can still pull it back." She smirked. "It looks nice." Wally said, hugging her.

"Love you." He said, kissing her. "Love you too." She replied, gladly kissing him back.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>October 17, 2015<em>  
><em>06:12 a.m.<em>

M'gann sat outside, enjoying the morning breeze. She'd been having slight insomnia the past few nights, so that was why she was up so early.

She stared at her wedding bands. Two simple silver rings. One with a single half carat diamond; the other with no diamonds at all.

_It was perfect_.

She loved watching the sun rise. It was so calm and peaceful. Though she'd never say it, she missed Mars. And though it was the place of her birth, it was no longer her home.

Earth was.

She fell in love here. Her children were born here. And she was married here on Earth. She was here to stay.

"Hey." Conner said, spooking her slightly. "Hi." she smiled, as he sat down beside her. "So how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel pregnant."

Conner laughed. "Just a few more months and we'll have three kids." M'gann groaned. "Yup. Either two girls and one boy, or two boys and one girl." He said, holding her hand.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>October 31, 2015<em>  
><em>11:17 a.m.<em>

"Can you believe that two years ago, you were 28 weeks pregnant with Jai? Now you're 30 weeks pregnant." Wally said, as he painted a pumpkin on his girlfriend's protruding abdomen.

"Yup." She said. "I like it when you're pregnant on Halloween, I get to paint your stomach." Wally admitted.

"You are so weird Baywatch." Artemis laughed. "But that's why you love me." He replied, planting a single kiss on her neck.

"You know, I don't get why Jai doesn't wanna go trick or treating." Artemis sighed. Wally shrugged. "He wasn't born with a sweet tooth. Which is bad since he's a speedster. He needs all the food he can eat." Wally said, as he looked at Jai.

Jai was currently playing with his toy firetruck, making "Zoom-zoom" sounds.

When Wally was done painting her stomach, he snapped a picture with his Polaroid. He then put it in a box with the three pictures of Artemis's second pregnancy.

* * *

><em>Happy Harbor<em>  
><em>November 5, 2015<em>  
><em>13:18 p.m.<em>

Finding a house was harder then M'gann and Conner thought it would be.

Nothing screamed "Home" at them. They wanted something in Happy Harbor. They liked the neighborhood.

They need the house to be, at the smallest, a four bedroom two bath, and under $75,000. They had 2/3 of the money, but they'd need a loan from the bank to get the rest.

The house also had to have a fenced in back yard big enough for Wolf to run around in, a basement for Sphere, and no pool.

'I like this place. Sound proof basement for Sphere.' Conner said telepathically.

M'gann had to admit it, the house did look nice. It was a five bedrrom, three bath house. The rooms were a decent size, and it came with a dinning room.

And it was $70,000. Right in there price range.

They signed the papers, and then went back to the cave. It'd be a few months before they could move, since the old owners still lived there.

It didn't yell "Home Sweet Home" but it was good enough.

* * *

><em>Central City<em>  
><em>November 10, 2015<em>  
><em>14:16 p.m.<em>

Artemis was so glad her mother decided to move into the nursing home.

Since Oliver had suggested it to Artemis in the first place (she was originally going to have her mother move in with them) he was paying for everything.

For one of the top ten nursing homes in the country, it was surprisingly cheap.

And Paula had to admit, it was nice.

The staff was polite, the food was great, you got your own room and bathroom, and there were hundreds of activities- several of which Paula found were easy enough for her to do.

"I'm gonna stay for a few hours, then visit every week." Artemis said, helping her mother unpack. "That's nice. I'll call you after dinner." Paula smiled.

Artemis smiled, kissing her mother's cheek.

_**(Wow. This is defiently the shortest chapter. At most, there's only going to be five more chapters. Each birth is going to be their own chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mount Justice_  
><em>November 29, 2015<em>  
><em>11:29 a.m.<em>

M'gann hated Braxton hicks contractions. She'd been getting them all week. She knew what real labor felt like, and this was not it.

"Why does my Mom treat me like I'm a disappointment?" M'gann asked. J'onn sighed at his niece. "I have no idea." He sighed.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he was ashamed of his sister's reaction to her youngest daughter's out of wedlock pregnancy.

"Eh, no use crying over spilled milk." M'gann shrugged. J'onn patted her shoulder. Besides Conner and the kids, J'onn was the only family she had that cared about her well being.

* * *

><p><em>Central City<em>  
><em>December 3, 2015<em>  
><em>12:46 p.m.<em>

"I swear this pregnancy is worse then the one with Jai!" Wally cried, as he went Christmas shopping with his Aunt and Uncle.

"It can't be that bad." Barry laughed. "It is! Yesterday night, I was apparently snoring too loud. She made me sleep in the living room! Then she took my blanket complaining she was cold." Wally groaned.

"Things were never this bad with Jai!"

"But you have to remember Wally, last time she was pregnant, you two didn't have a rambunctious toddler to deal with all hours of the day." Iris pointed out.

"I know." Wally sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 8, 2015<em>  
><em>13:42 p.m.<em>

"God! I want this thing out!" Artemis groaned, flopping onto the couch between M'gann and Zatanna. "I am so glad my Dad put me on that weird band thing that keeps me from getting pregnant for five years." Zatanna beamed.

"I know what I'm getting in four months." M'gann said, eating some chips. "I wish I could get that. But I couldn't handle surgery. Especially with two kids." Artemis sighed.

"I think I'll just go on the pill." She shrugged.

"Four years ago, I was a virgin. Now I'm about to have three kids. What the hell happened?" M'gann asked. Artemis and Zatanna laughed.

"Superboy happened." Zatanna giggled. "I still can't believe you and Wally are together!" Zatanna said, turning her attention to the blonde.

"Ooh! I so called it! I told her she and him would make a cute couple like four days after we met." M'gann said. "Oh hey Artemis, did Wally pop your cherry?" Zatanna asked evilly.

All it took was for Artemis's cheeks to go the same bright red as Wally's suit for them to know the answer.

"Oh wow!" Zatanna grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Star City<em>  
><em>December 11, 2015<em>  
><em>09:17 a.m<em>.

Ollie was so glad Dinah finally came home. He'd seen her around the Cave and Watch Tower, but it'd been months since she was actually at their home.

He wasn't mad. He was thrilled. He instantly pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." He mumbled, kissing her neck. "I missed you too." She sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Harbor<em>  
><em>December 12, 2015<em>  
><em>13:45 p.m.<em>

Conner and M'gann were going furniture shopping. All they need was furniture for the living room and dinning room.

"This is harder then picking out baby names." Conner groaned, as him and M'gann fell onto a couch for sell. "Ha! Planning the damn wedding was easier then this!" She scoffed.

"This couch is comfy." Conner muttered. "Color's not too bad either. Wanna get it?" M'gann asked. "Sure. That's one piece of furniture down. Several more to go." M'gann said.

* * *

><p><em>Central City<em>  
><em>December 25, 2015<em>  
><em>05:42 a.m.<em>

"Mommy! Daddy! Christmas!" Jai said, jumping into his parents bed. "Oof!" Wally cried, as his son hit his gut. "Don't jump on Mommy okay?" Wally said, holding his happy son from landing on Artemis.

"Okay Daddy." Jai said, as they all walked to the living room. Their tree was small and fake.

They had several presents for Jai, and a couple for Wally and Artemis. Most of Jai's gifts were from "Santa".

He got plenty of toys, and a toy lion, who he loved dearly.

There was one present that caught Artemis's eye. It was small and square, for her from Wally. She grabbed it and unwrapped it. It was a little black box. When she opened it, she gasped.

It was a _ring_. _A diamond ring._

It was slightly smaller then M'gann's, with a gold band and two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"Wally...?" Artemis gasped. Wally smiled, sitting beside her. "So will you marry me?" Wally asked. "Yes." She said, kissing him. She kissed him fully on the mouth, not really caring that they were making out infront of her son.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>January 11, 2016<em>  
><em>17:16 p.m.<em>

Just a few more days. Just a few more days and M'gann and Conner would meet their new son or daughter.

She was getting bored being pregnant. She wanted to see what the baby looked like.

As she walked through out the Cave, she saw someone she never thought she'd see again for the rest of her life.

"Mama?"

M'gann's mother, N'talie, was an older version of M'gann. Her hair was shorter and curlier.

"Sweet-heart, do the right thing. Give your children to their father, and come home. You can marry a nice Martian man. Have a proper family. We can forget the past five years here on Earth have ever happened. Come home." Her mother begged.

M'gann said nothing. She just blinked. "M'gann? Say something." N'talie begged.

"My water broke."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>January 11, 2016<em>  
><em>18:56 p.m.<em>

Conner didn't want N'talie anywhere near M'gann or their kids. And frankly, neither did J'onn.

"J'onn! You can not prevent me from seeing my daughter!" N'talie yelled. "I can and I will! You can't just walk back into her life after four years! And then tell her to leave her husband!" J'onn cried.

Dinah came out of the birthing room. "Dinah? How is she?" J'onn asked. "She's four centimeters along. It'll be awhile." Dinah said. Then she turned to N'talie.

"And you should be ashamed! Doing what you did to M'gann! She told me what little you said to her since she became pregnant with her first children!" Dinah hissed.

"And speaking of them, you will never see them or know their names!" She growled. "J'onn, keep her away from them!" Dinah said.

J'onn nodded.

* * *

><p><em>January 12, 2016<em>  
><em>00:02 a.m.<em>

It was almost over. Soon the baby would be here. Just two more centimeters. Just a couple more hours. Just a little while longer and Jake or Violet would enter the world.

"Nervous?" Conner asked, holding her hand. She nodded, a smile on her face. "I can't wait. Where's Hannah and Lucas?" M'gann asked.

"Sleeping in their room. Want me to get them?" Conner asked. "Make sure they're okay." M'gann said. Conner kissed his wife of one year, then went to check on their three year old twins.

Lucas and Hannah were fast asleep in their beds, the lamp in the corner was turned on, casting a shadow on their small faces.

They were such peaceful sleepers.

Conner could see both of them clutching their stuffed animals. The elephants they got before they were born, the pandas they got on their first birthday's, and the pink and blue penguins they got on their last birthdays.

He quietly closed the door, then went back to their mother.

* * *

><p><em>(01:44 a.m.)<em>

"M'gann! I need you to push!" Dinah demanded. "I am!" M'gann hissed.

"Well then I need you to try harder!" Dinah growled. She pushed, and pushed. M'gann gasped with relief when she felt the pressure in her cervix disappear in seconds.

"_It's a Girl_!" Dinah announced.

M'gann's head shot up within two seconds. It was a girl. Violet was here. She had her Mother's bright red hair, and her Dad's caucasion skin. She was adorable.

M'gann could instantly tell she was bigger then what Hannah and Lucas were at birth.

Dinah cleaned Violet up and handed her to Conner. He smiled at his new daughter. "She looks like you." He told M'gann, as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching her daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>January 15, 2016<em>  
><em>10:42 a.m.<em>

There was no doubt about it, little miss _Violet Janelle Kent_ could make any gush and smile like a girl. She was precious. Except Hannah wasn't that interested in her new sister as everyone else was, while Lucas was just confused.

"When can she do stuff?" He asked his Dad, as they watched Violet swing back and forth in her swing.

"Not much for right now. She'll be able to do more as she grows up, but for right now she's just gonna lay there." Conner said. "Were me and Lucas this boring when we were tiny like Violet?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. You were. All babies are boring once they first arrive." Conner said. "She looks like Momma." Lucas said. Conner nodded. "Yep. She sure does." Conner said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Central City_  
><em>January 22, 2016<em>  
><em>16:27 p.m.<em>

Since Wally was on a mission for the League, Dinah and Ollie were having Artemis and Jai stay with them for the next week.

While Oliver watched Jai, Dinah drove Artemis to the clinic for her appointment. "Only a couple more weeks. Excited?" Dinah asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Me and Wally both are." Artemis grinned. "So any boy names picked out? Wally mentioned he still wanted Iris for a girl." Dinah said.

Before Artemis got a chance to reply, a car crashed into Artemis's side of the car, knocking both of them unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>(16:44 p.m.)<em>

Dinah was the first to awaken. She was unable to get her door opened, so she smashed her window.

That was when she noticed Artemis. She gasped, quickly checking he pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance. I was in a car accident. The passenger in my car is my niece. She's unconscious, her legs are pinned, and she's eight months pregnant. I'm on the corner of Alvaster and Fortworth. Please hurry!" she said, hanging up.

She climbed out of her window, happy the fire fighters and ambulance were there.

"Ma'am! You need to go to the hospital!" A paramedic told Dinah. "I'm fine." "You could have a spinal injury!" "I said I'm fine! Just help her! I'm not leaving!" Dinah snapped.

She went back to the car, and found Artemis still unconscious. "We need to get her head and neck secure, but there's not enough space." The other paramedic said.

"I climbed out, I can get back in." Dinah said, climbing back through the window. She climbed into the backseat and held Artemis's head straight.

That's when Artemis woke up.

"Ssh, we were in an accident. We're gonna get you out, but you need to stay still." Dinah cooed to the injured mother.

"_Please hurry; my water broke_." Artemis said, on the verge of tears.

Dinah gasped, looking down at Artemis's sweat pants. They were soaking wet. The paramedic handed Dinah a neck brace, and she put it on Artemis.

"Oww!" Artemis groaned. "Are you okay?" Dinah asked. "It's a contraction!" Artemis informed her, sobbing. "Okay. It's fine don't worry." Dinah said.

Artemis didn't respond.

"Artemis? Honey? Are you okay?" Dinah asked. She looked down at Artemis's lap and saw red. "Hey!" she hissed at the paramedic, who looked at her lap.

"Blood. She needs fluids. Now I'm gonna give you instructions on how to put in an IV alright?" Dinah nodded, receiving what she needed.

"Alright, look for the biggest vein you can find in her arm." he said. "I can't feel anything." Dinah said. "She's probably too dehydrated. Look for the blue. Then put the needle in her arm, once you draw blood you're in." he instructed.

"Got it. I'm in." Dinah said.

* * *

><p><em>(17:22 p.m.)<em>

They got Artemis's IV all set up, and soon she woke up. "Ugh! The contractions are getting closer together!" Artemis groaned.

"Do you have anything to slow down the labor?" Dinah asked. "I'm sorry. We don't carry those kind of drugs on board." The paramedic replied.

"Aaahh! I want Wally!" Artemis sobbed, tears running down her cheeks like jets. This labor was worse then with Jai.

With Jai, it was long and discomforting. Right now, it was fast and incrediably painful. Worst part? She could feel the second baby in the birth canal.

"The baby's coming! God I can feel it!" Artemis cried, squeezing Dinah's hand. "We'll have you two out in a second. Just gotta get your legs free." A fireman told her.

They got her legs free, and Dinah was forced to move while they loaded Artemis into the ambulance.

"I need to push!" Artemis cried, as they road to the hospital. The paramedic (sameone that helped with the IV) got infront of Artemis's legs. "You, sit behind her and let her push against you." He told Dinah.

"On your next contraction, push!" He told Artemis. She obeyed, screaming in pain. "I can see the baby's head." He said. A few more pushes later, and cries filled the ambulance.

"_It's a Boy! It's a Boy_!" Dinah cried, hugging Artemis from behind.

Artemis received her son. Two boys. Her and Wally now had two sons. Jai had a baby brother.

* * *

><p><em>(20:18 p.m.)<em>

Wally ran into the hospital, now in his civvies. He'd gotten to the hospital as soon as he could, which took awhile since him and the team were in China, and he had to run back.

He saw Dinah in the waiting room. "Where is she?" Wally demanded. "Room 14." Dinah said.

When Wally entered the room, he was relieved at what he saw. Artemis alive and holding a baby, wrapped up in a pale green blanket and a white hat.

He walked over to her, kissing her lips with such force, Artemis couldn't help but moan. When he pulled away, she smiled at him.

"It's a boy."

Wally smiled softly at her, before taking his second born son into his arms. "Hey little guy. I'm your Dad." Wally smiled. "I'm gonna go get Jai, okay? So he can see his brother?" Wally asked, handing Artemis the baby.

She nodded, and he left the room.

Wally instantly noticed Robin waiting for him. "So I hear it's a boy. What's his name gonna be?" Robin asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"Nicholas. After the Saint."


	8. Chapter 8

_**(19 Months Later)**_

Conner and M'gann were finally moving to their new home. The team was helping them pack up their things.

"Nicholas James West! Don't you dare eat that!" Wally yelped, rushing to his youngest son.

Well, most of them were...

Nicholas and Violet were very different from their siblings when it came to their appearance.

Nicholas had red hair, though it was born brown then red and dark brown eyes, while Violet had curly bright red hair, and bright blue eyes.

Violet was also a jumper. Everytime Conner or M'gann or anyone else would put her in her play pen, she'd just hop out and run to her Dad.

They were on the last truck load. Just twenty more boxes and then they could finally move to their new home.

"Violet? What are you doing?" Conner asked, scooping up his youngest, as she smiled. Her purple pacifier was still in her mouth, and she clapped her hands.

He handed her to Artemis, who was watching all the little ones. She was only doing this because she had a sprained wrist.

That and because she was eight months pregnant.

Of course Wally and Artemis had an agreement. If it was a girl, Wally would get a vasectomy. If it was a boy, Artemis would get the Mineuva ring.

They also got a bigger apartment, with an extra bedroom and bathroom. If the baby was a girl, she'd get her own room and Jai and Nick would share. If it was a boy, Jai would get his own room and Nick and the new baby would share.

"You are so cute! Yes you are!" Artemis cooed, hugging the little girl. "I love you Arty!" Violet grinned.

"Is that everything?" Kaldur asked, closing the truck. Conner was quiet for a minute, before his eyes went wide.

He quickly went back into the cave, leaving everyone else confused, including his wife.

He came back five minutes later with five year olds Hannah and Lucas slung over his shoulder. "We don't wanna move!" Lucas cried, as Hannah gripped her cast iron skillet.

_Hannah's skillet_.

No one knew where the hell she got ahold of it, but somehow she'd managed. Now she refused to let it go, and liked to scare people with it.

To her, it was like a blankie.

M'gann sighed, as Conner ignored their cries and protests. He strapped them into their car seats. "We are moving. No buts about it." Conner said sternly, closing the door to the truck.

"Think you could've handle that a little better?" M'gann asked, frowning. Conner shrugged, taking Violet from Artemis, sitting her on his hip.

They loaded everything up and drove to the house. As Artemis and M'gann began to put Jai and Nick in her and Wally's car, she stopped.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Uh oh what?" M'gann asked, holding Nick. "My water broke." Artemis sighed. She made her way to the Cave's infirmary, where Dinah was restocking medicine. "Water broke." She sighed, laying on a bed.

"Alright, let's set up the monitors. Where's everyone?" Dinah asked. "At Megan and Conner's new house. Megan and the kids are still here. I believe she's calling Wally now.

* * *

><p>"She's what!" Wally screamed, still on the phone with M'gann. "She's in labor. Get here ASAP." M'gann said. "Tell Arty I'll leave for the cave as soon as we get to you and Conner's house. I can't just get out of the car in the middle of the highway." Wally said.<p>

"Alright I'll tell her. Bye Wally." M'gann said, hanging up the phone. She quickly ran to check on the kids, who were watching tv.

"Is Momma having the baby?" Jai asked. "Soon. She's having the baby soon. Hannah, Lucas. We're going to leave as soon as your Dad come back. Okay?" M'gann told them, going back to Artemis.

"He's on his way. How are you doing?" M'gann asked. "Seven centimeters. Almost time." Dinah said.

"God this baby better be a girl. Me and Wally want a girl. We don't even have a boy name picked out!" Artemis sighed, enjoying the effects of her epidural.

"Hey do you think you could telepathically read the babies mind to see the gender?" Artemis asked. M'gann laughed. "No. You and Wally have waited eight months, you can wait a few more hours." M'gann smiled.

Artemis frowned. "Damn." She huffed.

* * *

><p>Wally ran into the infimary, panting. Artemis smiled at her husband. "You barely made it." She smirked. He ran up to her and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around his back.<p>

"Guys? It's time to push." Dinah told them.

* * *

><p>Wally stepped into the living room of the Cave several hours later. He picked up Nick and sat him on his hip, while he tool Jai's hand in his own and lead them to Artemis and the new baby.<p>

Artemis laid in the bed, a smile on her face, while she held baby number three in her arms. Her smile grew wider when she saw her boys.

_"Jai, Nick. This is Iris."_


End file.
